


Juste un nom

by elyas



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 09:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2019366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elyas/pseuds/elyas





	Juste un nom

Dans le confins de l'Univers, dans les pluies d'étoiles et dans les myriades de galaxies, se dresse un objet statique et solitaire. À l'image de son propriétaire, le TARDIS flotte dans les cieux, une porte ouverte aux merveillles que regorgent ce magnifique vaisseau spatial. D'ordinaire spacieux et chaleureux, l'atmosphère en avait été réduite à en devenir austère et froid. Un calme plat règne, et le seigneur du Temps est assis sur le bord de la porte de son TARDIS. Observant l'immensité de l'Univers qui se dressait devant lui, il prend le temps de savourer chaque instant, chaque émerveillement. Cela fait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus fait l'effort de se poser vraiment. De réfléchir. Lui qui depuis toujours fuit Gallifrey, avait fini, à force de toujours vouloir échapper aux règles, par perdre toutes les personnes qui lui avait été le plus cher. Ses amis et son peuple. C'était une chose qu'il avait décidé d'enfouir en lui suite à sa récente régénération. Un amère souvenir qu'il dissimule au travers de quelques farces insouciantes, parfois puérils, qui le fait passer pour un être jovial. Mais il n'en était rien, et quelque fois, lorsqu'il prenait le temps de méditer, sa solitude venait le frapper tel un éclair foudroyant. Il était seul. Seul à disposer des plus grandes merveilles de l'Univers. Maître du Temps, rien ne lui est impossible, pourtant, nombreux sont les jours où son cœur est lourd du poids d'être un seigneur du Temps. 

Un temps suspendu et calme. Un silence parfait et des larmes silencieuses qui éclatent aux souvenirs des temps anciens. Une longue vie pèse sur ses épaules, et malgré des souvenirs doux et gai, il n'en restait pas moins qu'ils entraînaient aussi bien amertume et nostalgie. Les perles salées cascadent de plus belle et viennent troubler la vue au point de se mêler aux scintillements des astres.  
"Que le ciel parait plus beau" pensa-t-il "Que ne puis-je m'enthousiasmer devant cela au lieu de pleurer." Mais cette dernière lui fut impossible, ses larmes coulant toujours autant, doucement, sans bruit. 

Une pensée avait traversé son esprit. "Ça n'a pas toujours été ainsi."  
Une foule de souvenirs qui vint afflué, doux et amers. Désagréables et tendres. Les victoires comme les défaites, la colère comme les moments de joie. Ce ne fut pas à ce moment précis les pertes, le bonheur ou l'amertume qui vint le frapper jusqu'aux larmes. Non. Ce fut le souvenir d'un sourire et d'un parfum particulier don't il avait oublié l'existence. Il avait cru avoir caché au fond de lui, au fond de sa mémoire le son de sa voix, son regard insistant et son touché enivrant. Il avait réellement cru avoir oublié les sensations exquises que son ancien corps avait ressenti. Mais ce n'était pas les cas, et cela l'avait frapper de plein fouet.  
Le silence se brisa dans un sanglot long et déchirant.  
Dans le confins de l'Univers, dans les pluies d'étoiles et les myriades de galaxies, on entend le Docteur murmuré un nom à lui même. Un nom simple qui à lui seul a le pouvoir de raviver plus d'une centaine d'années de souvenirs. Un nom scintillant et triste à la fois. 

"Jack ..."


End file.
